1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of driving a display panel having a transistor including an oxide semiconductor and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display includes a substrate, a plurality of thin film transistors provided on the substrate and pixel electrodes that are each electrically connected to a thin film transistor.
A thin film transistor includes semiconductor materials that become a conductor under a predetermined condition to act as a switch for a data signal provided to the pixel electrode. Silicon is widely used as the semiconductor material. Organic semiconductors and oxide semiconductors are also used as the semiconductor material in a flat panel display.
In particular, an oxide semiconductor includes Indium Gallium Zinc Oxide (In—Ga—Zn—O) based materials, and the composition of elements constituting the oxide semiconductor is adjusted to provide the oxide semiconductor with characteristics of a semiconductor. Since an oxide semiconductor has superior electric mobility as compared with silicon-based semiconductor, using an oxide semiconductor improves the switching characteristic of the thin film transistor. Therefore, oxide semiconductors are extensively used in thin film transistors.
However, the use of an oxide semiconductor can cause a shift in the threshold voltage, and lower the driving reliability of the display apparatus.